Blood Moon
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Celina Haven was Dereks first Beta. Giving her the bite literally saved her life. what will happen when she starts falling for her alpha? will he feel the same way. and what is this creature terrorizing Beacon Hills? read to find out. starts in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**)0(**

it happened in the blink of an eye. one minute Celina Haven was just a normal 18 year old girl walking down the street with a bag of groceries in her arms. the next, a knife was imbedded in her spinal cord, her attacker leaving her on the strip of highway, letting her bleed out.

she didnt know how long she lay in the pool of her own blood. she didnt know if anyone was going to find her. although she highly doubted it. Celina lived on the outskirts of a town called Beacon Hills, or at least she did. and with the road being so dark and empty, Celina doubted that anyone was going to find her before she died of severe blood loss.

with a shuttered sigh, Celina remembered her life up to this point. her life wasnt glamourous by far, but it was still her life. it didnt matter that her neglectful mother had kicked her out at the age of 17, Celina had friends and a decent paying job which paid for her semi-nice apartment.

lost in thought, Celina didnt hear the sound of rustling leaves from the forest. she didnt see the silhoutte of a man with red eyes. she didnt know that he was there, until he was standing right next to her.

"i can save you" he whispered, so softly that Celina could barely hear him. as best as she could, she nodded her head. the next thing Celina knew, the mysterious man was moving the strap to her baby blue tank top off of her shoulders. For a split second, she thought the worst adn her heart rate spiked. "shh, its ok. im not going to hurt you." he said. beleiving him, Celina closed her eyes and bit back painfilled tears as he bi down on her shoulder. And that was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out

**)0(**

the next morning Celina woke up in a haze. groggily she took in her surroundings. she was back in her bedroom and wearing a pair of clean pajamas. "Maybe it was just a dream" she muttered to herself as she hopped out of bed and wandered down the hall into the bathroom to take a quick shower before she got ready for work.

after she turned on the shower and let the hot water steam up the bathroom. curious about her dream, Celina looked at her self in the mirror. there was no bi mark on her shoulder, there was no blood. _nothing._ "it definately had to be a dream." she told herself.

once she was done with her shower and dressed in her work clothes, Celina walked out of her apartment. just as she was locking the door, she gasped. suddenly she could hear her neighbors arguing in hushed whispers, she could hear the dog from the buidling next to hers barking to go outside. Celina could smell the trash that was out on the sidewalk. Chalking it up to her still being tired and her mind playing tricks on her, Celina walked down the stairs.

however being outside just made everything worse. she could hear heart beats and breathing, cell phone aconversations from inside the shops that lined the street.

"your not going crazy you know" a voice said from behind her. quickly Celina spun around and was met by the man from her dream, only this time his eyes werent red.

"and how could you possibly know that?" she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"because i can hear see and smell all the same things you can. and i can help you control the creature that is inside of you." the man said.

for a split second, Celina thought that he was crazy. but the more she heart the heart beats, smelled the flowers from the shop around the corner. "i have to get to work" was Celina's response, but she didnt move.

"then go to work, carry on with your day as if last night didnt happen. when you get home call this number and ill pick you up" he said, handing Celina a small slip of paper with his name or number writen on it.

without another word, he nodded his goodbyes and climbed into a black camaro. sighing, Celina turned and continued to walk in the direction of the diner she worked in.

**)0(**

Celina had been on her feet for about four and a half hours before she made it back to her apartment. on any normal day, she would have been dead on her feet from rushing around the restaurant seating people at their tables and dealing with ornery customers. but today had been different from teh beginning, the only issues she had was hearing the snotty women trasg talk her and smelling the arousal from the creeps at the bar.

silently, she kicked off her plain white sneakers and walked to her bedroom while pulling out her cell phone to call Derek, the man who had saved her life.

"so how was work." he answered on the first ring.

"how'd you know it was me?" she asked, as rummaged through her closet to find a change of clothes.

"no one else has this number, so it was a lucky guess. that and im outside of your apartment building." he said as if it was nothing. curious, Celina walked back out into her living room and peered out the window, where she saw Derek leaning agains his car, a phone held up to his ear.

"well, why dont you just come up here then? theres no point in..." without another word, Derek jumped and climbed into her aparment through the window. rolling her eyes, she snapped her phone shut and headed back to her bedroom, knowing that Derek was following her.

while Derek sat on her bed, Celina continued to rummage through her closet before finally choosing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt and black peep toe pumps.

"not exactly practical training clothes." Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

"yea well, i figure if im gunna be attacked, my attacker wont wait for me to run home and change shoes. " Celina shrugged as she left the room and walked down the hall to change her clothes.

afer chaning and touching up her make up, Celina walked back into her room, to find Derek leaning back on her pillows flipping through a book that was on the end table. "no wonder your so accepting of the fact that your a werewolf now, you read about them." he said once he heard her enter the room.

"its no only that." she said, sitting down at the foot of the bed and slipping on her shoes. "you saved my life last night. and i figure you giving me the Bite makes us family."

"it makes us pack." was Dereks response.

"like i said, family." Celina smiled "so you ready to go" she added with a giggle. Derek nodded and followed her back out to the living rom. "umm... you might want to use the window again. nobody saw you come in through the door and i dont want to answer any awkward questions." doing as she said, Derek jumped out the window as Celina went through her front door, making sure to lock it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

it didnt take long to get to where Derek planned on training her. he parked the camaro a little ways down the street and explained to Celina that they had to walk to where he had set up his training and living facilities. the whole time the walked side by side, Celina couldnt help but think that she was going crazy, or hat this was still a dream.

"you know you never answered my question earlier." Derek said, breaking the silence.

"work wasnt anything special. i mean it pays decently but i hate it there." she sighed, runninf a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"why dont you like it?" Celina could tell that Derek was forcing conversation but she decided that forced conversation was better than none at all.

"well, i usually get hit on by creepy old men at least 6 times a night. which is rediculous because its not like my work uniform even shows any skin. and then almost every night theres at least two or three women that just treat me like the scum of the earth." Celina explained.

"then why do you still work there?" Derek asked as they began to decent a flight of stairs. at this point Celina could deduce that they were going to be training in an abandoned subway station. and she was right, as soon as they entered the decently lit underground building, she could see an old subway car. it was a few minutes later that Celina had realized that Derek had asked her a question.

"oh, um... it pays the bills. ive been on my own since i was seventeen, and it was either work at the diner or at some sleazy strip club." she shrugged.

taking her response as a resonable answer Derek walked past her and into he subway car. after a minute or two, he came back out. "come on its time to train." was all he said as he started to strip out of his green long sleeved shirt.

seeing Derek without a shirt on, caused Celina's heart to spike and her mouth to go dry. "you know i can smell you right?" Derek stated after inhaling the scent of her arousal. he would by lying if he said that it didnt excite him, but this was business. Derek's statement causing Celina's cheeks to turn pink. quickly she shook it off and ran a hand through her hair.

"sorry, i wasnt expecting you to be half naked." she joked. "lets get down to business then shall we?" she added. Derek nodded and walked up to her so that they were face to face. "w-what should we do first?" Celina asked.

"well first i want you to find your anchor. the thing that will both trigger your wolf, and keep it at bay on the full moon." he said.

Celina nodded and racked her memory, trying to find the thing to bring out her wolf. she remembered the day that her father left her and her mother alone, causing her mom to start ignoring Celina. but that didnt seem to do anything, she didnt feel any different. with a groan, Celina thought of what she _wanted_ rather than what she lost. she wanted a family, a _real_ family. and if Derek was starting a pack, then she would have one.

Derek's eyebrows rose in shock as he saw her canines elongate, and her eyes turn golden. with a smile, he nodded to Celina, letting her know that she had done it. she found her anchor. "so what it it?" he asked her once her facial features had gone back to normal.

"at first i thought of how angry i was. at my dad for leaving, at my mom for tossing me out like trash. but that didnt seem to work." Celina said, her eyebrows knitted together. "but then i realized that this...gift that you've given me. that you plan on giving to others, it'll give me the one thing i want more than anything..."

"a family" Derek finished for her. Celina smiled and nodded lightly. she had made it no secret that she wanted a family, to not be alone anymore.

not too long after Celina found her trigger, Derek taught her a few basics in hand to hand combat and how to control the things that she could hear, see and smell. he taught her how to hide what she was from the rest of the world. and probably most important of all Derek told Celina about the Argents, a family of werewolf hunters that lived in Beacon Hills.

a few hours later, Derek dropped Celina back off at her apartment and went off to do...well whatever it is that Derek does.

* * *

**AN:** short chapter I know, sadly I don't have a word count on the word processor that ive been using, so ive been playing it by...eye lol. anyways thanks to the Guest and **Rapunzelrose13 **for reviewing, I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter and keep on reading :D as always leave love


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

It had been a week since thst day in the abandoned sunway station and every day since then, Celina would be there training with Derek learning to control her wolf, yet rely on it. Celina needed to rely on her wolf sense to see, hear and smell if there were any threats around her. Derek was suprised that his brand new beta was a fast learner. She even managed to sneak up on _him_ from time to time.

Earlier in the day, Derek had texted her, saying that she didnt need to come by the subway today, that he needed to visit somebody. Celina didnt really pay attention to what he was saying, all she knew what that she finally got a much needed break from getting her limbs snapped in half. sure she had super fast werewolf healing abilities, but that doesnt mean that getting a femur snapped in too didnt hurt all the same.

So now Celina was sitting alone in her apartment watching a movie, now that she could tune out all of the other things she could hear, it made her daily schedule that much easier. Celina had contemplated calling Derek at least five time within the past six hours, but decided against it. he had said that he had errands to run today so Celina was in favor of not calling him. She knew that her alpha needed a day off of training her just as much as she did.

As soon as Celina head the microwave beep, letting her know that her popcorn was ready, the doorbell rang. Flinching at the mixture of noises, she quickly walked over to the door to let in her guest. "Hey Tasha, come on in." Celina said, letting in her friend. Tasha had been Celina's friend since they were 17. When Celina's mom kicked her out of the house, she stayed at Tasha's house for a while before she saved up enough money and got a place of her own.

"So whats on the agenda for tonight?" Tasha asked as flopped down onto the couch.

"well, movie, popcorn. The usual" Celina smiled as she walked back to the living room with a steaming bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"sweet deal. so where have you been all week Cel? i feel like i havent seen you in ages." Tahsa said when Celina sat on he couch nex to her. Celina just shrugged. she couldnt tell her best friend what she had been doing all week. She couldnt tell her the truth.

"oh ive just been hanging out with a friend of mine." was all Celina said before turning her attention back to the movie. Even though Tasha seemed to accept her answer, Celina could smell the curiousity rolling off of her. "so what have you been up to since the last time i saw you, hows your mom?" she asked.

"Mom's doing okay, she had surgery last week, so ive been helping her out alot." was Tasha's response. Her mother had been in and out of surgeries for the past few years, every time she goes in, the doctors say that she will be better, but she never is.

"i hope she'll be okay this time" Celina said sadly.

"she's already showing some progress. Her doctor says that this should be her last surgery." Tasha informed.

"thats good"

**)0(**

A few short hours later, the two girls were eating ice cream and watching a random reality show on tv. With a sigh, Celina check her phone to see if Derek had called or texted her. He hadnt talked to her all day and she was sarting to get worried.

"okay whats going on with you? thats the fifth time you've looked at your phone in the past twenty minutes." Tasha stated as she saw her friend.

"nothings going on" Celina shrugged. "a friend of mine was supposed to call and he hasn't yet." she said.

"ooooh its a 'he' friend is it?" Tasha said with a sneaky smile, which caused Celina to chuckle.

"its not like that" the blonde said with a smile. "i almost got jumped on my way home from work a few days ago, and he saved me." Celina hated the fact that she was lying to her best friend, but it was for the best. Besides it wasn't a _complete_ lie. Derek did save her, but not from a mugging.

"well, its getting late. I'll just head out and let you call your mysery man." Tasha grinned, causing Celina to roll her eyes.

Once Tasha left, Celina stood from the couch and went to lean against the wall next to the window, before dialing Dereks number.

* * *

**AN: ** aaaaand theres chapter three guys :D thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and adding this fic to your favorites. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^.^...Big thanks to **Evarisa Noble, Emmetluver2010 **and **Rapunzelrose13** for reviewing. :D you guys made my day. now I wont be adding another chapter until I get 5 more reviews. so as always, leave love


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Celina went throughout the entire night without talking to Derek. When she woke in the morning she was still on the couch in her living room, her cellphone still in hand. With a sigh, she stretched her arm out to put her phone on the coffee table before getting up to make a pot of coffee and get ready for the day.

While her back was turned, she heard a loud thump from the living room. Curious, Celina turned and saw Derek standing there with a dark haired teenage boy.

"Derek!" Celina chirped after she turned the coffee pot on. "what are you doing here?" she asked as she ran a hand through her messy blonde locks.

"Celina, this is Scott. The kid i told you about the other day." Derek said, introducing the teen.

"nice to mee you Scott." Celina smiled, "why dont you two sit down, ill get us all something to munch on and some coffee. it should be ready by now." she added, the two males did as she said and sat on the couch as Celina went back into the kitchen to grab the box of donuts she had picked up the night before and to make sure that the coffee was ready.

A few short minutes later she was back in the living room, placing the box down on the coffee table. "Coffee should be done in a few minutes. But in the meantime, Derek, why dont you tell me whats going on?" She asked her alpha.

As Scott grabbed a donut from the box, Derek sighed and looked at Celine. "Scott just informed met that a friend of his is missing from the hospital, the girl i told you about." he said.

"Lydia Martin?" Celina inquired. Scott nodded as he swallowed the entire donut in three bies.

"Yea" he said. "my friend Stiles was at the hospital visiting her after the attack. He said that he and Lydia's dad had heard a noise from the hospital room, and when they went to go check on her, she wasnt there." Scott added.

"ontop of Lydia's disappearence. There was another werewolf in town. The Argents have bene patrolling the woods practically nonstop trying to find him. And they did last night." Derek said.

The trio talked about the threat of the Argents, amongs other things for a few minutes before Celina noticed the time. "Scott, you should be getting the school, shouldnt you?" she asked the teen. Scott's eyes widened as he too realized what time it was. Seconds later eh was out the window and heading off to school. "Okay Derek what did you want to talk to me about?" Celina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I may have found our next beta." was all he said.

"How did you find him?" Celina asked. Ever since she had been a part of his back, Celina had told Derek that he couldnt turn just anybody. They would have to _need_ it more than wanting it.

"His names Isaac, he was attacked the other night by that rogue wolf i was telling you about. Kid was covered with bruises and when i asked him about it, he had lied, telling me that he got the injuries from playing lacross."

"His dad?" Celina asked, Derek simply nodded. "Have you approached him about the bite yet?"

"Not yet, i was hoping you would come with me tonight to talk to him."

"Yea," Celina nodded. "I just have to go into work and pick up my check."

Derek nodded and waited told Celine to go ge ready, that he was going to drive her to the diner she worked at to pick up her pay check.

Minutes later Celine was dressed in a pair of flared heans, a white short sleeved button up belly shirt shirt and white heels. And it didnt take long for the two of them to speed of to the diner.

**)0(**

There werent any parking spaces near the diner, so Derek had to park his shiny black camero a few stores away from their destination.

"you sure you dont want me to come in with you?" Derek asked for the thrid time as Celina slid out of the car.

"Derek, for the last time, i'll be fine." Celina chuckled before she began to walk down to the diner. As he watched her walk away, Derek noticed the slight sway in her hips and the way her blonde hair bounced with every step. Ove the past week Derek had been noticing little things about her, the way Celina's hair smelled, the way her eyes lit up when he would tell her that she was going to learn something new. It wasn't like he was trying to notice these things about her, he just did. Derek knew that there were no romantic feelings between the two of them. He was her alpha, and she was his beta; anything else was just preposterous is Dereks mind.

Just as a precaution, he kept a well trained ear on Celina's movements. Derek figured that as her alpha, he was supposed to protect her.

For a while Derek didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, just Celina exchanging pleasentries with her co-workers. Then, as she was exiting the diner, Derek saw a man try and approach her. Against his better instincts, Derek stayed in the car instead of running to her and tellign the man off.

"come on baby just one drink." the man said as he grabbed Celina's elbow to try and stop her from leaving. The hair on the back of Dereks neck bristled and his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"i said leave me the hell alone" Celina growled. However the man didnt listen and tried yet again to get Celina to leave with him.

With a huff, Derek exited the Camaro and stormed over to Celina. "I beleive the woman said to leave her alone." Derek said calmly as he wrapped an arm around Celina's shoulders.

"Yea and who the hell are you? Her boyfriend?" the man scoffed.

"And what if i am?" Derek growled. The man's eyes widened in fear as he back away before he scurried off. "You good?" Derek asked Celina.

"Yea. Yea im good" she smiled.

* * *

**AN: **here it is guys chapter four yay! so how do you guys feel about Derek scaring off that creepo like that? honestly I wanted to put more in there but decided against it. but don't worry, hopefully Derek and Celina will get together soon-ish ;) anyways I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers, **Marine76, howling4hale, Evarisa Nobleb **and** Guest.** thanks you guys, you made me smile. As always, leave love :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once Derek and Celina were back in the car, and took off down the road. For a few minutes there was silence between the two of them. With a sigh, Celina reaced forward and turned on the radio.

"Thanks Derek, for earlier." Celina smiled as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Its no promblem. I knew you could handle him. I just..." He trailed off.

"You just what Derek?" Celina asked.

"I dont know, he just pissed me off." Derek said as he glanced over at her. He couldnt tell his beta that he didnt like the way the man touched her, or that he had heard the mans heart beat speed up with intent. He couldnt tell her that he smelled the lust on the man and that he wanted to rip his heart out. Celina accepted his anwer as she leaned her head back with her eyes closed.

They drove through town for a while, trying to waste time before going to talk to Isaac. About an hour later, Derek parked the car a block or two away from the graveyeard where Isaac worked.

"when will he be here?" Celina asked as she played with the top button of her shirt. Derek couldnt help but notice that ever now and again she would play with the button and her shirt would pull back ever so slightly, showing of the perky breasts that were housed inside of a lacy white bra. Hearing his pulse quicken with arousal, Celina bit her lip and stopped playing with the button, looking down at her lap as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Celina..." Derek began, Celina still avoided eye contact. Quickly, before either of them could think properly, Derek put a hand on her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his. Then in a blink of an eye, his lips were on hers.

Her skin was on fire, the scent of his arousal filled her senses and fueled her own. Celina didnt hesitate to kiss him back. It was no secret that she had thought about it. She had thought about the way he would taste, and the way he would feel.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before Derek pulled him self away, the both of them gasping for breath.

"That cant happen again" Derek said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Th-thats fine." Celina whispered, even though her heart was breaking. She knew deep down that things wouldnt work between her and Derek, romantically. Celina knew that he was the alpha and she was his beta, Derek being her boyfriend just wasnt in the cards.

"Look, Celina, its not that i didnt enjoy it. Cuz we both know that i did. But we..." we trailed off as Celina raised a hand to get him to stop talking.

"No, Derek i get it, really. You my alpha, no my lover. We have a job to do, all the other shit gets pushed to the back." she said as she leaned her head back on the passenger seats head rest with a sigh. "But can i say one more thing about it?" she asked, with a glance over to him. Derek nodded "I gotta say Derek, your an _amazing_ kisser" she giggled, causing him to smile.

"Your not to bad yourself." he smirked.

**)0(**

The sun had set and Derek and Celina were now sitting in the camaro with a jittery teenaged boy. Isaac had made his decision, he had told Derek that he wanted to take the bite, that he wanted to be a werewolf.

"Isaac, are you sure you want to do this?" Celina asked for the second time.

"Yea. Yea i am." he said. Celina nodded and reached behind the passenger seat to put a hand on the boys shoulder. She could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves.

"Derek, i dont think we should do this here." Celina told her alpha, who nodded in agreement.

"Isaac, think you can get out of work?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-i dont know. I-i guess i c-could try." the boy said.

"How about i help you out?" Celina smirked as she got out of the car, before Derek or Isaac could respond, she was walking toward the office of the funeral home, making sure to add a little more sway to her hips.

"Hello miss, how can i help you today?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Hi. Um, im Isaac's sister. We have a little family emergency and Isaac wont be able to make it into work tonight." she said, making sure to bite her lip

"Oh. u-um yea thats fine." the man said, Celina could hear his heart race.

"Thank you sooo much" she said. And with that, she left the building.

When Celina got back into the car, she was wearing a large smile, obviously proud of what she had done. Derek, however, wasnt as happy. He kept his eyes infront of him as he sped off to the abandoned subway car.

It didnt take long for them to get there, not with the way Derek was driving. Just like every other time, he parked a few blocks away from the entrance and the three of them made the rest of the way on foot, Derek and Celina listening for intruders the entire time.

There wasnt a word spoken the entire time they walked, just the silence. When they finally got to the entrance of the abandoned subway, Celina could hear Isaac's heart beat start to speed up.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered, placing a hand on the teens arm. He just nodded and followed Derek down the hidden steps.

Celina always felt like she was coming home when she entered the subway, and this time was no different. She walked over to the empty subway car and grabbed a soda out of the cooler that was in there as Derek explained more about their world to Isaac.

Not to long after, Isaac was screaming in pain as Derek carried him into the subway car. Celina felt a pang of sadness as she went to sit next to him as he slept. She didnt know much about werewolf bites, hvaing only been through her own, but she just _knew_ that Isaac would be ok.

With a sigh, Celina stood from he bench she was sitting on and walked over to talk to Derek.

"Think he's going to be okay?" She asked, trying to make conversation. Derek just nodded his response as he continued getting everything ready for the full moon. "So are you not going to talk to me?"

"Sorry, Celina. I dont know why, but when you talked to that guys in the funeral home...i could smell the lust and... i dont know" Derek sighed.

"Maybe its just the alpha in you." Celina shrugged. "I'm your beta, your _first _beta. Maybe its just your alpha trying to protect me. It'll probably be the same when Isaac wakes up." she smiled "Hell, he's still sleeping and i already feel protective of the kid. even though im not an alpha" Celina added.

"Yea maybe." Derek said with a nod. They sat and talked for a few hours, waiting for Isaac to wake up, they could still hear his heart beathing and hear him breathing steadily. So the two werewolves knew that Isaac was in the clear, he was the new beta.

It was starting to get late, so Derek told Celina to just spend he night there. She had only spent the night at the subway car once before when training had gone late and Celina knew that with Derek getting new beta's she would be spending alot more time there. When Derek had left to go to the front of the subway carm Celina had wen over to the suprisingly functioning bathrooms to change into the pair of yoga shorts and tank top that she had left there from training.

With a sigh, Celina went to the car where Isaac slept and made her self comfortable on one of the other benches, the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was how they still had alot of work to do.

**)0(**

When Celina woke up, she could hear the huffing and puffing of Derek working out. She didnt see why he felt the need to work out every muscle in his body, he was already faster and stronger than any other normal human or any other regular beta. With a yawn, Celina sat up on the bench seat and stretch, working out the kinks in her back.

After grabbing her clothes from the previous day, Celina left the subway car and went to the bathroom to change. Once she was done changing, she saw that Isaac was already awake and talking to Derek.

"So pretty much i act like everything is normal, until the full moon?" the boy asked.

"Yea, pretty much." was Derek's response, "Celina if you want i can give you a ride home, Isaac's going to hang out here for a while."

Celina just nodded her head as she tied her blonde curls back into a messy bun. "Yea i need to get changed and take a shower." she smiled "Here Isaac, let me give you my cell number, in case you need anything." she said to the new beta, before grabbing a peice of loose paper and a pen from the subway car and jotting down her number. "we're family now kid. if anything happens, dont hesitate to call, kay?" she added.

"Derek said that we were pack." Isaac pointed out.

"Yea, exactly. Pack is family Isaac." Celina smiled as she and Derek left the abandoned subway.

The ride back to Celina's apartment didnt take long. And in no time at all, Derek was sitting on Celina's couch, watching tv and flipping through the channels while Celina was taking a shower. He could smell her kiwi scented shampoo mixing in with her natural, scent. It took all of his self control to not barge into the bathroom and take her right there.

A few short minutes later, Derek heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door open. He saw Celina tip-toe from the bathroom to her bedroon with nothing but a towel wrapped around her naked form. With a groan Derek turned his attention back to the tv before he got himself into trouble.

Not too long later, Celina emerged from her bedroom wearing a red long sleeved shirt, blue flared jeans and a pair of red converse sneakers. "You ready to go?" she smiled, trying to ignore the obvious scent of lust that filled her living room.

Sometimes it sucked being a werewolf.

* * *

**AN:** hey guys heres another chapter for you hope you all like it. also I would like to add, that even though this fic follows the story line of the show, there will be something that are changed just to make the story work. and yet again I would like to thank the lovely **Evarisa Noble **and **Marine76 **for reviewing, you guys make me smile. **)0( ** as always leave love **)0(**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The day had passed by with little incedent. Isaac had left the hide out not too long before Celina and Derek got back, so it was just the two of them training. Derek was still trying to teach Celina how to control her wolf on the full moon, since it was less than a day away. It would be both her and Isaac's first moon, so while Celina was sprawled out over one of the subway cars bench seats reading one of her romance novels, Derek was settig up the chains and other devices to keep her and Isaac at the hideout.

Every now and then, Derek would glance her way and listen to her heart beat, her steady breathing. He didnt know what this pull to her was, so he tried to stomp it out. Tried to ignore it, but her scent enthralled him.

"Something wrong Derek?" Celina asked sweetly as she looked over to him from her book. She could feel his eyes on him.

"No." he shook his head and went back to getting things ready.

Celina could feel her wolf chomping at the bit to get free. Derek had old her that this would happen. That the effects of the moon would peak her strength, her senses and that when the moon rises, she would do anything to get free. Even hurt Derek. So Celina did everything she could to keep herself calm, so she decided that reading would help take the edge off.

"Hey Derek?" Celina said after another few minutes of silence, closing her book she sat up straight on the seat and looked directly at him.

"Yea" was his simple response.

"Um... i was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat before you brought me home? I mean, it is getting kinda late." she said, as she fixed her ponytail. Derek just nodded and dropped the chains he was holding with a loud '_thud_'.

It didnt take long for them to leave the hide out and speed off to the nearest diner.

**)0(**

Once they arrived at Celina's apartment, they just sat in the car in silence for a few minutes. Derek could tell that Celina was nervous about her first full moon.

"you know your going to be fine right?" Derek asked after a moment or two. Celina just nodded. "I mean these past few weeks, you've done really good with controling yourself, and i know i dont make anything easier for you..." he trailed off. It was obvious that he was talking about the tension that was between them, and how she was in control of the mix of emotions she felt everyday.

Celina just nodded and looked at the keys in her lap. Derek had once told her, that as a female werewolf, her emotions were harder to control. Especially during _that_ time of the month and he didnt mean the full moon.

"Wel...im gunna get some rest, big nights tomorrow." Celina said, Derek just nodded as she slid out of the car and walked across the street to her apartment building.

Two minutes later, thanks to her werewolf speed, Celina was in her apartment taking off her shoes and after she checked and made sure her living room window was unlocked for Derek, she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

She let the sounds from the street surround her as she changed into her pajamas and settled into bed. Just as she was drifitng off to sleep, she heard Dereks heartbeat, his breathing. And as soon just before she went off to dream, his scent filled her senses. That night Celina Haven slept with a smile on her face.

**)0(**

The next morning Celina woke up to two voicemails, one from Derek, the other from Isaac, along with six or seven angry texts, all from Derek.

"Derek, whats going on?" Celina yawned into the phone.

"what you dont answer your phone anymore?" he asked. Celina jus groaned.

"Sorry, i just woke up." she said. There was a slight pause, and Celina could tell that Derek was trying to find the right words to say. "Derek tell me whats going on." she said again, this time panic started to set in.

"Isaac was arrested." Derek sighed. "His dad was killed last night and Isaac's the prime suspect."

Eyes wide, Celina jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to grab a change of clothes "Derek, we have to get him out of there, the full moons tonight" she said, "come and pick me up."

"Im already outside of your apartment, just hurry up and get dressed." Derek said, Celina could tell that he wasnt happy. But she couldnt if it was because of the full moon, or something else.

"Windows open." was all she said before hanging up the phone. When she heard the window open and close again, Celina quickly changed and went into the living room.

"we cant do anything right now. I have to go and talk to Scott first." He said as soon as he saw her. Celina just nodded and told him that she was going to pack a bag of clothes to bring to the hide out. "just hurry up" Derek nodded.

Not too long after that, Derek was back out the window and in his car as Celina was locking up her apartment and going outside to meet him.

**)0(**

Celina and Derek had left Scotts company just as she was starting to feel the effects of the moon. The urge to rip Scotts throat out was clear in her mind the entire time the three of them talked. So Derek had brought her out to the car and sped off to the hide out and was able to chain her down just in time.

"Go get Isaac." she growled. Derek just nodded and ran out fo the subway to do as she asked.

Celina waited for a few hours for Derek and Isaac to return. The entire time she focused on her breathing, tried to ignore the chains that were starting to bite into her flesh.

Three or four hours had past before she heard anything. She figured that Derek had brought Isaac somewhere to calm down before returning. And when she heard two sets of heart beats decending the stairs Celina breathed a sigh of releif and tried to crane her neck to see them.

"Looks like you managed to keep yourself in control." Derek mused after he told Isaac to rest on one of the benches, and in a split second the chains were falling away from Celina's body.

"Ugh, please tell me i wont need to be chained again." she groaned as she stretched out her knotted muscles.

"Only of you want to be." Derek joked. His remark had caught Celina off guard. But she quickly shook it off before laying back down on the bench.

'_Was he just...flirting?_'

* * *

**AN:** wooo heres chapter 6 guys! I know what your thinking 'bout damn time, RainbowWolf' and I cant sat enough how sorry I am for how long it took to update. honestly I had a lack of inspiration. :D anyways, I would like to thank **Evarisa Noble, Marine 76 **and **Guest** for reviewing, you guys all make me smile. so yea, as always, leave love. **)0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


End file.
